gopetsfandomcom-20200215-history
GoPets Regular Item List (D-L)
GoPets Regular Item List (D-L) Note - this is a work in progress. I have the whole inventory list on my computer and will be transferring it slowly over to the wiki. I will also need to go over it and look for any recent changes that need to be made. Key: *When items have the same name for cats & dogs, the item is only listed once. *Parts of descriptions in italics were added to differentiate between items with identical names. *(*) indicates items available only to premium subscribers *(**) indicates items that used to be available for Prize Points (PP), now they are drops from games *(***) indicates items purchased with Invite Tokens *{4} numbers in brackets indicate how many items are in a set for those that are sold only in multiples If you spot any errors or items that are not included on the item index, please send a pm to momtomaeghan http://forum.gopetslive.com/privmsg.php?mode=post&u=295517 with the information. That way I can make the changes here and to my master list at the same time. Please note that any item misspelled on GoPets is misspelled here on purpose so that it can be found while doing a Search on GoPets. Thanks! ------------------------------------------------------------------ Desks *Artist's Workbench *Computer Desk (Blue) *Computer Desk (Green) *Frog House Desk *Sleek School Desk *Stylish Computer Desktop *Workstation ------------------------------------------------------------------ Dinnerware *Antique Fine China Cup *Ceramic Tea Pot and Cup *Charming Cooking Pot *Desert Sands Tea Party Set *Hand-Painted Antique Cup *Hand-Painted Antique Teapot *Purple Polka Dotted Tea Party Set *World Soccer Game Theme Bottle Type A (Cat) *World Soccer Game Theme Bottle Type A (Dog) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Displays *Baseball Hat Wall Mount Rack *Bracelet Mannequin *Chic Overcoat Fashion Mannequin *Corner Jewelry Display Stand *Earring Display Stand *Electronics Display Stand *Empty Trouser Shelf *Fashion Clothes Rack *Fedora Wall Mount Rack *Full Trouser Shelf *Garden Hat Wall Mount Rack *Ice Cream Cone Decoration *Ice Cream Sundae Decoration *Jewelry Display Stand *Kitty Necktie Wall Hooks *Kitty Scarf Wall Hooks *Party Dress Fashion Mannequin *Pink Kitty Wall Hooks *Rosy Flower Fitting Room *Sunglasses Display *Toy Display Stand *Watch Display Stand *Wig Mannequin *Yellow Kitty Wall Hooks ------------------------------------------------------------------ Dressers *Antique Floral Dresser (Apricot) *Antique Floral Dresser (Light Pink) *Children's Wooden Drawers *Cute Dresser (Lilac) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Egyptian Items *Ancient Egypt 3D Wallpaper *Ancient Egypt Sky Scene *Ancient Egypt Stone Sarcophagus *Ancient Egypt Wooden Sarcophagus *Ancient Egyptian Pillar *Egyptian Ankh Table *Egyptian Camel *Egyptian Canopic Jar Gift Box *Egyptian Chariot *Egyptian Kitty Statue *Egyptian Mural Painting *Egyptian One Humped Camel *Egyptian Step Pyramid *Egyptian Storage Box *Egyptian Temple *Egyptian Vase *GoMummy *GoPets Egyptian Pillar *Gosiris' Crook And Flail (Cat) *Gosiris' Crook And Flail (Dog) *Pharaoh GoTut's Golden Tomb *Pharaoh GoTut's Pyramid *Pharaoh's Bronze Head *Pharaoh's Sword (Cat) *Pharaoh's Sword (Dog) *Pyramid Gift Box *Sandhill *Sandstone Block *Small Egyptian Step Pyramid *Small Egyptian Temple *Sphinx *Statue of Anubis *The Temple of GoKarnack ------------------------------------------------------------------ Electronics *GoPets Printer *Stereo (Pink) *Tiger Computer *Vroom Vroom Vacuum *Notebook Computer *Refreshing Air Conditioner *Stereo *Air Purifier *Home Theater *Complete Logitech Set ------------------------------------------------------------------ Fall Decorations *Cornucopia *Gourd {5} *Pile of Leaves ------------------------------------------------------------------ Farm Items *Blue Folding Ladder (Big) *Blue Folding Ladder (Small) *Blue Ladder *Carriage Type A *Carriage Type B *Carriage Wheel Type A *Carriage Wheel Type B *Carriage Wheel Type C *Cattle Pen *Compressed Rice Straw *Egg Nest *Folding Wooden Ladder (Big) *Folding Wooden Ladder (Small) *Fruit Cart *Grain Silo *Green Hat Scarecrow *Hay *Pile of Hay *Pile of Wooden Barrels Type A *Pile of Wooden Barrels Type B *Pile of Wooden Boxes *Pumpkin Field Sign Post *Red Hat Scarecrow *Rice Straw *Sheep *Trough *Water Tank *Wheelbarrow *Wheelbarrow Type A *Wheelbarrow Type B *Wind Driven Water Pump *Wooden Apple Box *Wooden Barrel Type A *Wooden Barrel Type B *Wooden Box *Wooden Fruit Box *Wooden Ladder *Wooden Peach Box ------------------------------------------------------------------ Fences *Archery Fence *Archery Picket Fence *Barbed Wire {4} *Barn Fence *Deco Fence *Deco Fence Gate {2} *Double Deco Fence {4} *Farm Fence Entrance *Farm Fence Type A *Farm Fence Type B *Farm Fence Type C *Farm Fence Type D *Garden Fence *Garden Fence *Garden Fence *Garden Fence *Icey Ski Resort Fence *Spiked Stone Wall *Sunshine Ski Resort Fence *Triple Deco Fence {4} *Wooden Picket Fence {4} *Wooden Pirate Castle Wall *Wooden Ski Resort Fence *Wooden Tribal Fence ------------------------------------------------------------------ Fields Unharvestable *Large Pumpkin Field *Small Pumpkin Field A *Small Pumpkin Field B *Small Pumpkin Field C *Small Pumpkin Field D *Wheat Field A *Wheat Field B Harvestable *Barley Field *Pumpkin Plantation *Rice Field *Wheat Field ------------------------------------------------------------------ Fishing Items *Sunny Fishing Lake *Deserted Island Fishing Docks *Arid Fishing Hole *Country Pier 3D Wallpaper *Country Pier Sky Scene *Blue Fish Wall Hanging *Fishing Basket *Fishing Docks *Fishing Shack *Large Hanging Shark *Skeleton Fish Wall Hanging *Bamboo Fishing Pole for Beginners (Cat) *Bamboo Fishing Pole for Beginners (Dog) *Bamboo Fishing Pole for Beginners (Panda) *Steel Fishing Pole (Cat) *Steel Fishing Pole (Dog) *Steel Fishing Pole (Panda) *Wooden Fishing Pole (Cat) *Wooden Fishing Pole (Dog) *Wooden Fishing Pole (Panda) *Fishing Boots (Cat) *Fishing Boots (Dog) *Fishing Hat (Cat) *Fishing Hat (Dog) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Floor Coverings Rugs *Christmas Doormat *Cute GoPets Carpet (Pink Kitty) *Cute GoPets Carpet (Yellow Kitty) *Ivory Carpet *Modern Blue-Black Carpet *Modern Blue-Green Carpet *Modern GoPets Carpet (Brown) *Modern GoPets Carpet (Green) *Modern GoPets Carpet (Navy Blue) *Modern GoPets Carpet (Violet) *Modern Striped Carpet *Modern Violet-Striped Carpet *Pirate's Rug *Star-shaped GoPets Carpet (Green) *Star-shaped GoPets Carpet (Yellow) *Baseball-shaped GoPets Carpet (Pink) *Baseball-shaped GoPets Carpet (Yellow) Mats *Blue Beach Mat *Logitech Mat *Purple Beach Mat ------------------------------------------------------------------ Food The largest collection of GoFood known to GoKind! * http://forum.gopetslive.com/viewtopic.php?p=825319#825319 Frames *Large Brown Wooden Frame *Large Gold Cornered Frame *Large Green Design Frame *Large Red Fancy Frame *Large White Wooden Frame *Medium Brown Wooden Frame *Medium Gold Cornered Frame *Medium Green Design Frame *Medium Red Fancy Frame *Medium White Wooden Frame *Small Brown Wooden Frame *Small Gold Cornered Frame *Small Green Design Frame *Small Red Fancy Frame *Small White Wooden Frame ------------------------------------------------------------------ Game Prize Shop Items (before Prize Points were eliminated, now some randomly drop from the games) Bejeweled *BeJeweled Arcade Game Machine** *BeJeweled Console Game** *BeJeweled Shop** *BeJeweled lion bathtub** *BeJeweled Bowling Ball** *Blue BeJeweled Jewel** *Green BeJeweled Jewel** *Orange BeJeweled Jewel** *Pink BeJeweled Jewel** *Purple BeJeweled Jewel** *Yellow BeJeweled Jewel** *BeJeweled Hooded Jumper (Cat)** *BeJeweled Hooded Jumper (Dog)** CandyShot *CandyShot Beach Umbrella** *CandyShot Lollipop** *CandyShot Pink Bandana (Cat)** *CandyShot Pink Bandana (Dog)** *CandyShot Angel Jacket (Cat)** *CandyShot Angel Jacket (Dog)** Diner Dash 2 *DD2 Arcade Game Machine** *DD2 Stove** *DD2 Blue Jacket (Cat)** *DD2 Blue Jacket (Dog)** *Flo Apron (Cat)** *DD2 Flo Apron (Dog)** Eets *Angry Red Eets Marshmallow** *Green Eets Towel** *Suspicious Green Eets Marshmallow** *Red Eets Towel** *Eets Yellow Hat (Cat)** *Eets Yellow Hat (Dog)** *Eets Yellow Hooded Sweatshirt (Cat)** *Eets Yellow Hooded Sweatshirt (Dog)** Peggle *Peggle Arcade Game Machine** *Peggle Champagne Basket** *Peggle Console Game** *Peggle New Chrome Ball** *Renifield Hooded Jacket (Cat)** *Renifield Hooded Jacket (Dog)** *Peggle Hat (Cat)** *Peggle Hat (Dog)** ThwartPoker *ThwartPoker Logo Towel** *ThwartPoker Card Deck Hat (Cat)** *ThwartPoker Card Deck Hat (Dog)** *ThwartPoker May Jacket (Cat)** *ThwartPoker May Jacket (Dog)** *ThwartPoker Spade Sweatshirt (Cat)** *ThwartPoker Spade Sweatshirt (Dog)** ------------------------------------------------------------------ Gift Boxes *Acorn Gift Box *Blue and White Ribbon Gift Box *Box for Candies *Butterfly on Wooden Gift Box *Carnival Party Gift Box *Carnival Peacock Gift Box *Champagne Box *Chocolate bag *Christmas Chimney Gift Box *Christmas Heart Shape Gift Box *Christmas Snow Sled Gift Box *Christmas Stocking Gift Box *Christmas Teddy Bear Gift Box *Christmas Toy Gift Box *Corn Gift Box *Decorative Valentine Gift Bag *Denim Gift Box *Egyptian Canopic Jar Gift Box *El Dorado Golden Ceramic Gift Box *El Dorado Golden Temple Gift Box *Farm Products Gift Box *Fashion Accessory Gift Box *Fashion Gift Box *Father's Day Gift Box *Flower Ribbon Gift Wrapping Box *Forsythia Gift Box *Fruit Basket Gift Box *Fruit-on-a-Leaf Gift Box *Ghost Gift Box *Glass Slippers Gift Box *Green Christmas Gift Bag *Halloween Gift Box *Harvest Gift Box *Heart Gift Wrapping Box *Jack-O-Lantern Gift Box *Jewelry Gift Box *Jungle Vine Gift Box *Knitting Basket Gift Box *Ladybug Gift Box *Leafy Jungle Gift Box *Love and Party Cracker Gift Box *Magic Hat Gift Box *Magic Stone Gift Box *Medieval Wooden Box *Mini Sewing Machine Gift Box *Mother's Day Gift Box *Music box Gift Box *Native American Style Leather Gift Bag *Petmarble Gift Box *Picnic Gift Box *Pineapple Fruit Cocktail Gift Box *Pirate Ship Gift Box *Pirate's Adventures Gift Box *Pyramid Gift Box *Ribbon Gift Wrapping Box *Roses and wine Gift Box *Round Blue Gift Box *Scarecrow Gift Box *Shell Gift Box *Simple Gift Wrapping Box *Simple Gift Wrapping Box 2 *Snail Shell Gift Box *Soccer Ball Gift Box *Soccer Shoes Gift Box *Sorcerer In The Well Gift Box *Space Crystal Gift Box *Spooky Gift Box *Spooky Ribbon Giftbox *Star Gift Wrapping Box *Straw Hat Gift Box *Summer Goods Gift Box *Summer Water Fun Package Gift Box *Surprise Gift Box *Swimsuit Gift Box *Thank You Gift Box *Tombstone Gift Box *Toys Gift Box *Tractor Gift Box *Tree Stock Gift Box *Turkey Gift Box *UFO Gift Box *Wheat Sack Gift Box *Witch's Cauldron Giftbox *Witch's Hat Gift Box *World soccer Cheering tools Gift Box *World soccer Trophy Gift Box *Year of the Rat Lucky Bag Gift Box *Year of the Rat Gift Box ------------------------------------------------------------------ Glassware *Blue Plate Special Fine China *Desert Red Porcelain Jar *Egyptian Vase *Exquisite Golden Vase *Flower Vase (Purple) *Flower Vase (Red) *Flower Vase (Yellow) *Green Jade Vase *Plain Golden Vase *Sunflower Vase *World Soccer Games Theme Vase Type A {5} ------------------------------------------------------------------ Ground Covers *Blue Cobblestone Road Tile *Brick Floor Tile {5} *Calm Water Tile *Cobblestone Road Tile *Embossed Flat Tile *Grass and Gravel Path {5} *Grass and Stone Ground Cover {5} *Green Kiss Candy Heart Tile *Green Love Candy Heart Tile *Green Me Candy Heart Tile *Green Sweet Candy Heart Tile *Loess and Stone Ground Cover {5} *Metal Space Tile *Pebble Path {5} *Purple Kiss Candy Heart Tile *Purple Love Candy Heart Tile *Purple Me Candy Heart Tile *Purple Sweet Candy Heart Tile *Red Brick Road Tile *Road Tiles {5} *Royal Road Tile *Sand Dune Ground Cover *Shimmering Water Tile *Short Grass Ground Cover {5} *Space Shuttle Landing Tile *Stones and Grass Floor Tile {5} *Yellow Earth Ground Cover {5} *White Brick Road Tile ------------------------------------------------------------------ Houses/Buildings/Castles Houses *Alien House *Cozy Holiday House *European Countryside House *Fairy Tale House *Giant Tree House *Gingerbread House *GoPets Tent for 2 people *GoPets Tent for 4 people *Haunted House *Ice Cave House *Igloo (House) *Log House *Oriental Style House *Scrumptious Chocolate Cottage *Ski Resort *Snow Castle House *Snow-Covered House *Snow-covered T-house *Snowman House *Spaceship House *Thatching Roof House *Tribal Chief Tent *Tribal Hut *Wooden House Buildings *Ancient Emperor’s Temple *Barn *Egyptian Step Pyramid *Egyptian Temple *El Dorado Temple *Fishing Shack *GoPets Museum *Modern Art Museum *Pharaoh GoTut's Pyramid *Pirate's Coastal Base *Pirate’s Island Deck *Pirate's Island Inn *Pirate's Tavern *Sanctuary of the Sun Temple *Small Egyptian Step Pyramid *Small Egyptian Temple *Support Warehouse *The Temple of GoKarnack *Warehouse Castles *Dream Castle*** *Gothic Castle Pillar* {4} *Gothic Castle Turret* {5} *Gothic Castle Wall* {4} *Gothic Castle Window and Wall* {4} *Gothic Castle* *Ice Castle *Japanese Castle *Medieval Castle Barbette* {4} *Medieval Castle Bartizan* *Medieval Castle Drawbridge* *Medieval Castle Wall and Flag* {4} *Medieval Castle Wall* {4} *Medieval Fortress* *Orange Castle *Orange Castle Gate *Orange Castle Long Wall {4} *Orange Castle Short Wall {4} *Orange Castle Tower {4} *Sand Castle ------------------------------------------------------------------ Japanese Decorations *Coarse Oilpaper Umbrella *Japanese Drum *Paper Lantern *Lucky Cat *Lucky Cat Toy ------------------------------------------------------------------ Jewelry Boxes *Heart-Shaped Jewelry Box *Jewelry Box A *Jewelry Box B *Jewelry Box C *Ribbon Jewelry Box ------------------------------------------------------------------ Jungle Items (more items found under costumes, fences, flowers, plants, houses, wallpaper) *Bamboo Blind *Black Panther* *Bonfire Pedestals *Carbonfund.org Big Jungle Tree *Carbonfund.org Small Jungle Tree *Elephant Ride (Cat)* *Elephant Ride (Dog)* *Jaguar* *Jungle 3D Wallpaper *Jungle Alligator Pond *Jungle Basket *Jungle Flag *Jungle Vine Gift Box *Jungle Workbench *Rain Cloud *Tarsier *Tribal Chief Bed *Tribal Chief Clothes Rack *Tribal Chief Tent *Tribal Hut *Tribal Log Cabin *Wild Jungle Swing *Withering Jungle Bush *Wooden Tribal Fence *Tall Wild Flower *Braided Straw Basket (Empty) *Braided Straw Basket (Full) *Wooden Eagle Totem *Cat Guardian Stone *Tribal Chief's Chair *Big Wild Jungle Flower *Lush Jungle Bush *Small Wild Jungle Flower *Jungle Sky Scene *Young Jungle Bush *Leafy Jungle Gift Box ------------------------------------------------------------------ Lamps/Lanterns *Cat-shaped Lamp *Elegant Green Streetlamp *Nigatsudo Style Stone Lantern *Paper Lantern *Pedestal-type stone lantern *Premium Red Light *Quaint Yellow Bedside Lamp *Skull Lamp *Small 'set' type of stone lantern *Star-shaped Lamp (Teal) *Elegant Blue Streetlamp *Modern Desk Lamp (Blue) *Modern Desk Lamp (Pink) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Landscape Items Landscape - green *Flat Grass Crest *Grassy and Muddy Knoll *Green Hill *Small Muddle and Grassy Knoll *Tree Trunk and Weeds *Volcano Landscape - rock *Crater *Large Space Crystal *Natural Cave {2} *Rock Cave *Rock Mountain *Sandhill *Small Crater *Small Face Rock *Small Space Crystal Landscape - water feature *Arched Wooden Bridge *Diving Pond *Fountain in a Spring Day *Golden Jeweled Fountain *Jungle Alligator Pond *Lily Pond *Piranha Pond *Poseidon Fountain *Refined Arched Wooden Bridge *Shishi Odoshi *The Rain God Pond *Water Mill for Indoor Gardens Landscape - winter *Ice Fishing Hole *Snow Covered Mountain Type A *Snow Covered Mountain Type B *Snow Covered Mountain Type C *Snow Covered Landscape Type A *Snow Covered Landscape Type B *Snowy Bank ------------------------------------------------------------------ Latin American Items *2-Tiered Ancient Stone Pillar *3-Tiered Ancient Stone Pillar *Ancient Emperor’s Temple *Carnival Party Gift Box *Carnival Peacock Gift Box *El Dorado 3D Wallpaper *El Dorado Golden Ceramic Gift Box *El Dorado Golden Temple Gift Box *El Dorado Sky Scene *El Dorado Stone Entrance *El Dorado Temple *Emperor’s Treasure Ship *Emperor's Royal Chair *Exquisite Golden Vase *Fishy Guard *Golden Jeweled Fountain *Pinata *Piranha Pond *Plain Golden Vase *Sanctuary of the Sun Temple *Shooting Ground *Temple Entrance *Temple Outer Wall *The Rain God Pond ------------------------------------------------------------------ If you spot any errors or items that are not included on the item index, please send a pm to momtomaeghan http://forum.gopetslive.com/privmsg.php?mode=post&u=295517 with the information. That way I can make the changes here and to my master list at the same time. Please note that any item misspelled on GoPets is misspelled here on purpose so that it can be found while doing a Search on GoPets. Thanks! Momtomaeghan 05:40, 27 July 2008 (UTC)